Dreams of Beasts
by AliveButShattered
Summary: Terra wants Beastboy in her love life. Beastboy is with Raven. What will Terra do? Chapter 3 The end is up! Also, the first chapter of the sequel is up, so read this one and head over to the next one, which you can find the link in my profile. Also Review
1. Dreaming of you

Hi I'm Eternal deep and this is my 3rd fic. I really wanted to do a romance so please PLEASE leave me alone if it is crap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Terra walked out into the living room and sat down. She turned on the television and started watching a romance movie. Terra loved these kind of movies were the guy got the girl in the end. It was about an hour before Terra fell asleep. "Beastboy…I really have to tell you something." said Terra in her dream. "Um.. What is it Terra? Is Robin or someone Dead!!!???" said Beastboy in a concerned voice. "no…Robin and everyone is fine." replied Terra. "It is just that…." said Terra as she inched toward Beastboy. "Terra? What are you doing?" said Beastboy. Terra leaned into his face. " I love you Beastboy." said Terra. Beastboy then got up and backed away a little. "Terra? Are you ok?" said Beastboy. Terra didn't hesitate and she grabbed his arms and put her lips to his. Beastboy's eyes scowled and he pushed Terra off of him. Terra fell down to the ground and developed a scrape on her arm. "Beastboy…Please don't do this." said Terra. Beastboy looked at her in disgust and faded away. Terra woke up and shook her head. "Why is that…I keep having that dream?" Terra asked herself. Starfire and Raven walked into the living room. "Hello Terra would you like to join me and Raven for an act of shopping?" said Starfire. "Yeah…sure I have nothing else to do." said Terra.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Terra was trying on clothes in the clothes room. She walked out and Starfire looked at the clothing she was wearing in disgust. "Oh god, that outfit looks horrible on you." said Raven. "Yes I agree with Raven." said Starfire. Terra had tried on at least five dresses and did not like either of them. "Hey try this one on!" said a familiar voice. Terra turned to see Beastboy holding a nice, purple and blue outfit. "Thanks…Beastboy." said Terra as she snatched the outfit out of Beastboy's hands. Terra tried on the outfit. She looked in the mirror and loved it. She walked out of the dressing room. Starfire applauded the way it looked on her. "Wow, very nice, very sexy!" said Beastboy. Raven hit Beastboy on the back of the head. "You're my man, remember." said Raven. Beastboy laughed. "Of course I do." said Beastboy as he kissed Raven on the cheek. Raven let out a little blush. (Raven had loosened up ever since Beastboy asked her out.) Terra let out a small sigh. "What's wrong Terra?" asked Beastboy. "It's nothing Beastboy.." said Terra as she went into the dressing room. Terra put on her regular outfit and bought the outfit Beastboy gave her. "Is it just me or is something wrong with Terra?" asked Beastboy. Terra looked all around her purse but could not find her money. "NO! and I really like this outfit." said Terra. Beastboy walked over to the register and paid for Terra. "Oh thank you Beastboy!" said Terra. "No problem, us titans have to look out for each other." said Beastboy with a cheerful smile. A blush of red cam onto Terra's face as Beastboy smiled. "Whoa Terra, your turning red." said Beastboy. Terra turned away in embarrassment and walked away. "Whoa, what's her problem?" said Beastboy. Terra was running away and she went into a store without looking at the name of the store. She walked in and bumped into a girl. "Hey, you watch were your going!" said the girl before turning around and smiling. "Wow, you look nice and beautiful." said the girl. Terra took one look around the store and saw it was all a bunch of punk rebel girls. She backed out and ran away. She had walked into a lesbian store and was hit on by a girl. She felt violated. "That's funny Terra, I saw you go into the lesbian store. I never knew." said Robin. "No no I accidentally walked in there." said Terra. "How could you walk in there out of all places and not see the store name?" said Cyborg. "I was running away…kind of" said Terra. "From what?" asked Cyborg. "…Beastboy…" said Terra. Beastboy looked at Terra in a sad way. She looked at Beastboy and turned away. They all then exited the mall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Terra sat in her room crying. "Now Beastboy thinks I Hate him." said Terra to herself. She sat on her bed and turned on some television. A romantic movie was on and Terra let more tears shed. She had no date for the upcoming party. She really wanted to go with Beastboy but Raven and him were girlfriend and Boyfriend. They had committed. She hugged her pillow and fell asleep. When she woke up it was about twelve in the afternoon. Terra got up and looked out her window. Raven and Beastboy were sitting outside, talking. She lowered her head and went back to her bed. She slept for two more hours and then got out of bed. She went inside the kitchen and took out a pop-tart and ate it. The pop-tart tasted better than tofu thought terra. She got dressed and went outside. "Hey Terra, I noticed you overslept, but its okay." said Cyborg. "So Terra, I was wondering…about the party this weekend…." Said Cyborg in a shy voice. "Yes, what about it?" asked Terra. "Well, I was wondering if you would like to be my date." said Cyborg. "Yea…sure. Why not?" said Terra. Cyborg jumped up and down in glee and then he straightened himself out. "Yea, that's cool." said Cyborg in a casual voice. Terra sighed and went over to Robin. "So, Robin what are we doing today?" asked Terra.  
  
"Today we are just going to chill and lay back. Today is our resting day." said Robin. "Alright, I'll be sure to take advantage of that." said Beastboy. Terra looked at Beastboy and smiled. "So will I." she added. Raven walked by Terra and stood next to Beastboy. "Hi, my cute Beastboy." said Raven as she kissed Beastboy. As Raven broke the kiss and she looked at Terra and scowled her. Terra kept her face straight and walked over to Cyborg. "So Cyborg, what do you plan to do after we go to the party?" asked Terra with a smile. "I um don't know…Terra what do you want to do?" said Cyborg with a bit of nervousness. Terra smiled and winked "Anything you want." Beastboy, who had been sort of eavesdropping on their conversation sighed and walked along with Raven. Cyborg was sweating a little after he heard what Terra said. Terra gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away, back into the tower. "What the hell was that?" said Terra to herself. Terra knew that she loved Beastboy but she thought that Cyborg might help her out. Terra went back into her room and when she got there Robin was standing near her bed. "Terra, we need to talk." said Robin. "About what?" asked Terra as she went over to Robin. "You seem to be jealous about Raven and Beastboy's relationship." said Robin. "Why would you think that?" said Terra. "Well, you ran away when you were blushing and you are trying to make Beastboy jealous with Cyborg." said Robin as he put his hand through his hair to straighten it up. "Your right, but I really like Beastboy. Raven seems to hate that fact. I just…want him. All I can do now is dream." said Terra before she let a tear slip out. "I see, I just wanted to get that out of you so you don't end up being the bitchie teen titan." said Robin as he walked out of Terra's room. Terra then thought about what she would do for the upcoming party. 


	2. Stay away!

Hey its me Eternal Deep. Sorry its kind of been long since I have even started on this chapter but I think you might like it if I don't rush through it.  
  
~------~  
  
Terra was awoken by the sound of her alarm clock. She looked at the time. Her digital clock read 7:00 and she got up. She did the normal things a person would do when they wake up. Took a shower, got in uniform, brushed teeth, did her hair and then applied her makeup. She headed out into the living room.  
  
When Terra got there she noticed Starfire and Robin on the couch. They where both asleep. They were both in the spoon position. Robin had his head on Starfire's shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her stomach. Starfire's hand was holding Robins and they were both smiling in their sleep. Terra smiled at their act of love and went to the kitchen to fix something before Beastboy was up.   
  
When she got to the kitchen she noticed Beastboy was already in the kitchen. "Hey Beastboy, what's up?" asked Terra with a smile. Beastboy turned around and he was wearing a tall chef hat. Terra let out a small giggle. Beastboy laughed. "It's for the chicks babe." said Beastboy. "Your impressing me." said Terra with a laugh following it. Beastboy went back to cooking his tofu stuff. At that sudden Raven walked in "And how is my …." said Raven. She was cut off at the site of Terra standing next to Beastboy. "Hey Terra, how you doin?" said Raven In a mad tone. Terra looked back to Raven and noticed the look on her face. "I'm fine. Just chatting with your boyfriend over here. He's so funny." said Terra with a smile. Terra noticed that Raven seemed like she wanted some time with Beastboy so she walked out of the kitchen. "Hey Terra… You don't need to leave, Wait!" said Beastboy. Beastboy tripped onto Raven and he landed on top of her. "Whoa… you look beautiful up close." said Beastboy with a smile. "Yeah, whatever Beastboy." said Raven, followed by a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Terra went back into the living room and sat on the floor and turned on the TV. At the sudden sound of it Starfire woke up and fell off the couch. Robin woke up and fell onto her. "Oh hi Robin. I noticed that your on top of my body and that your lower region is poking me." said Starfire. Robin's face turned red as he got off of her. Terra let out a laugh and Robin went to his room. "Oh, hello Terra. I did not see that you were there." said Starfire. Starfire got up and went to her room as well. Raven walked into the room and sat down on the couch with Terra. "Terra, can we talk. About Beastboy?" asked Raven when she sat down. "Yeah, sure Raven what do you want to know?" replied Terra. "Why are you doing this?" asked Raven. "Doing what? I do not believe I have not done anything wrong." said Terra. "You are trying to ruin our great relationship. I love Beastboy and your trying to take him away from me." said Raven. "That's not true!" said Terra. "Oh, well how about the kitchen this morning, the mall, and outside yesterday?" said Raven. "What now I cant enter the areas I want to?" asked Terra. Terra jumped up and scowled Raven. "No, I am saying stay away from BEASTBOY!" yelled Raven as she punched Terra in the face. Terra jumped up and tackled down Raven, hitting her in the stomach a few times. "Azurath Metrion ZENTHOS!" Yelled Raven. At that instant Terra was picked up by a black force and slammed into the wall. "You cheap bitch!" said Terra as she picked herself up. Terra's eyes glowed yellow as three gigantic rocks came flying through the wall and hit Raven. Raven blocked them and they hit the ground with three large thuds. Raven ran over to Terra and smacked her face. Terra hit the ground in pain. "That will teach you to stay away from Beastboy!" yelled Raven. Terra wasn't going to end there and she took Raven's leg and tripped her from the ground. Raven's head made a huge sound as it his the ground. Terra hit Raven in the face one last time before Raven threw her into the wall, making a giant crash sound and her body slammed into the wall, making a large crater type dent. "Whoa what the fuck is going on in here?" yelled Robin as he ran in. Starfire and Beastboy ran into the room as well and noticed Terra was beat to hell. "Raven, what the hell did you do to Terra!?" yelled Beastboy. Raven snapped at Beastboy "What the fuck Beastboy!? You care more about someone you have known for 2 weeks more than your girlfriend!?" yelled Raven as she went to her room. Beastboy followed right behind her yelling "I'm sorry!" Terra got up and ran into the elevator. "Terra, where are you going?" asked Starfire. Terra pushed a button. "Away!" yelled Terra as the elevator doors closed. As soon as the elevator door opened she grabbed a giant boulder and went towards mainland. Beastboy looked out the window and headed towards the elevator. "Beastboy, where are you going?" asked Starfire. "I'm going to talk to Terra." said Beastboy before the doors closed.  
  
Terra reached the mainland and the boulder crashed onto the street. Terra didn't care, she just kept walking on. What she didn't know was that Beastboy was right behind her. People where staring at where the large boulder hit and at Terra. She walked into a park and went to a stand. She got a coke and some French fries then went and sat down at a table. She started eating, drinking, and letting out tears, all in one cycle. Beastboy approached her from the behind. "Hey can I have one of those?" asked Beastboy as he sat down at the table. "Oh, it's you.." said Terra as Beastboy sat down. "What does that mean?" asked Beastboy. "Oh, just nothing." said Terra. "Tell me what's wrong Terra. You have been acting strange lately. " said Beastboy. " I can't …you wouldn't understand." said Terra as she took a drink of her coke. "Why wouldn't I understand?" asked Beastboy. "Just hit me with it and I will try and cope with it. Does that sound better?" asked Beastboy. "Ok, promise you wont freak out or hit me, k?" asked Terra. "Terra, why would I freak out or hit.." he was cut off as Terra pressed her lips onto his. Terra wrapped her arms around Beastboy and her eyes widened when Beastboy slipped his tongue in her mouth. She pulled away at the instant Beastboy's tongue touched hers. "I'm sorry Beastboy. I couldn't help myself." said Terra. Beastboy looked at her in a strange way as if she had just killed him or something. " I'm sorry Terra. I did not mean to slide my tongue into your mouth." said Beastboy. Terra smiled and said "It's okay Beastboy. I have kind of been waiting for that myself." said Terra. Beastboy smiled and got up, holding his hand out towards Terra. Terra grabbed his and Beastboy took of with her. Terra smiled, for the 2nd time in her life she had been happy. About five minutes later they both stopped at a diner and they walked in.   
  
Raven went out of the door and wondered where Beastboy was and she walked into the living room. Robin and Starfire were sitting on the couch kissing with their arms wrapped on each other. Raven cleared her throat to verify her presence. Starfire and Robin pulled away as fast as they could and they both fell off the couch. Raven didn't laugh but clearly said "Where's Beastboy" asked Raven in a mad voice. "We don't know. Go find him yourself!" said Robin. Raven didn't have to hear that twice and she took the hint. She went into the elevator.  
  
Terra and Beastboy were laughing at one of Beastboy's jokes and eating. "I knew you were funny but not this funny Beastboy." said Terra. "It's a living Terra." said Beastboy. The diner door slammed open and Raven walked in. "Oh hi Raven. What's up?" asked Beastboy. Raven said nothing and grabbed Beastboy. Beastboy was shocked by Raven's actions as he was being dragged out of the diner. Terra sighed and got up and walked out.  
  
Raven took Beastboy into an alleyway and sat him down. She gave him a kiss and sat down next to him. "Beastboy why are you doing this to me?" asked Raven. "Doing what Raven?" replied Beastboy. "You are…I love you Beastboy and yet you seem to chase after Terra. Why?" asked Raven with a sympathetic look. "Raven I love you too I was just hanging out with Terra, nothing more. Nothing is going on between me and Terra." said Beastboy. That's what Beastboy thought but deep inside he knew something was going on between them. Raven let out a smile and hugged Beastboy. "We are still going to the party together, right?" Asked Raven. "You got it babe." said Beastboy.  
  
Terra walked out of the elevator and went into her room to go to sleep. Wondering what she was going to do for the party tomorrow.  
  
~----~  
  
I know I know. Raven is loosen up yet again. I'm not trying to go for correct aim or anything. Anyways the next chapter will be about the party and if you want I'll add some L-e-m-o-n. Hope you liked this chapter! 


	3. The end

**Dreams of Beasts Chapter 3**

**Here it is folks, the long awaited ending of my story. So where were before? The party thing you say. Well alright. By the Way don't hate me because it took me so long to update.**

**-**

**Terra awoke to a sudden beeping noise. Her communicator on the desk had apparently been going off for a few hours. She crawled slowly out of her bed and picked it up. She flipped open the top on the communicator. A video of feed of her boss started up. "Terra, glad to see you are awake. It's time Terra. It's time to do your work. I can't have the Teen Titans getting stronger than they already have." said the voice on the screen. "Slade, it is three in the morning and you tell me to sabotage them now?" asked Terra. "Terra, look here. Do not even start with me. You promised to do your mission in return of my services to you. These Teen Titans should mean jack squat to you by now." said Slade. Terra looked at Slade, her hands almost crushing the communicator. "Give me more time Slade, I think that Raven girl is onto me." said Terra. "Look Terra, you have had your fun now you LISTEN TO ME!" yelled Slade. Terra sighed, "Fine Slade, but let me do it tomorrow evening. I have the perfect plan." said Terra. "Done deal Terra. Now go back to sleep." said Slade. The communicator feed shut off and Terra threw it against the wall. She sat down on her bed and slumped her head back down and fell into slumber.**

**-**

"**Hey Terra, wake up!" yelled Beastboy. Beastboy jumped onto Terra as a tiny cat. Terra's eyes opened slowly. Her head turned to see the green cat. She couldn't help but love those eyes of his. She stroked the cat's fur and then the cat jumped off the bed. The cat turned into the green man everyone knew as Beastboy. "Come on Terra, breakfast is ready." said Beastboy as he held out his hand. Terra placed her hand into his and he jerked her out of bed. Her eyes went big as the sudden wind burst went into her eyes. She was then halted and placed in a seat. Raven looked at Terra with hate and then went back to sipping some green tea. Cyborg sat close to Terra, thinking they were going out. Beastboy sat in-between Terra and Raven. Raven looked at Terra with another look of hate. Beastboy planted a kiss on Raven's cheek. Raven smiled and got up to get another cup of tea. Terra downed the tofu that Beastboy made with disgust but happiness on the outside. "So Beastboy..." said Terra as she looked down at her plate. "Yea Terra?" asked Beastboy. "Nothing" said Terra as she got up and put her plate in the sink. "Hey Terra we are going to go to the mall right now, want to go along?" asked Starfire when she stepped into the kitchen. Terra smiled at her and nodded.**

**-**

**Terra was in the bathroom at the mall, washing her hands. Starfire came in and stopped when she saw Terra. "Hey Terra me and Raven are waiting for you." said Starfire. "Hey Star can I ask you something?" said Terra. "Why sure, you can ask me anything." said Starfire with a giant smile. "Look, I really like Beastboy, I don't know what to do, Raven is hating me for it." said Terra in a rushing out voice. Starfire looked at Terra for a moment. "Well.. Umm Look I can't do anything about that. Beastboy belongs with Raven and you know it. Don't steal him away, that would make you....not liked" said Starfire as she then turned around and walked out of the restroom. Terra sighed and turned to the mirror. She heard the restroom door shut and lock. "Who's there!?" yelled Terra. Terra turned around and a fist slammed into her stomach. The sudden impact sent her flying into the wall. "Slade, what the hell was that for?" asked Terra. Slade stood his ground. "I heard your little conversation in here. You have the hots for Beastboy, huh?" asked Slade. "What if I do? It has nothing to do with you, Slade." said Terra. She then ran to Slade and jumped up to kick his head. Slade grabbed her leg and slammed her through the mirror above the sink. Terra's head poked into the wall. "Beastboy dies tonight Terra, along with ALL of the Teen Titans." said Slade as he walked out of the bathroom. Terra sat in the wall and thought for a moment. "What have I done?" Terra thought to herself.**

**- **

**Terra walked out of the bathroom and back into the shop. "Hey Terra!" yelled Beastboy. Terra smiled and ran over to the rest of the Teen Titans. "Well I guess Slade won't pull it off till tonight." thought Terra. See, that's where Terra was wrong. As soon as she thought that a giant disc came flying at Beastboy. Beastboy jumped over it and looked in the direction it came from. A man in a modern casual type outfit pulled an orb from his pocket. "Ready to play Beastboy?" said the man. Beastboy turned into a pterodactyl and charged at the man. "Come on little Beastboy, lets see what you got." said the man before he jumped onto Beastboy. He jammed the orb into Beastboy's spine. Beastboy shrieked in terror as he turned back to his normal form and slammed into a table. Robin jumped at the man. The man then smirked and a giant bone type claw grew out of his wrist and he stabbed Robin with it. Robin gasped and fell to the ground. Starfire jumped off the railing and tackled the man. "You ......" said Starfire. Starfire was then grabbed by her arm and slammed into the wall. "Call me Laren." said ...Laren. Raven's eyes grew white. "Azurath Metrion ZENTHOS!" yelled Raven. Terra jumped in and two boulders flew at Laren. Laren stabbed the boulders and cut them in half, shattering them into pieces. Three giant pipes flew into Laren's stomach. Laren's eyes flew open as he then ran off and jumped out a window. "Well, that takes care of him." said Terra. Raven looked at Terra in a "I know" type of look. Terra then jumped over to Starfire to pry her out of the wall. "Are you ok Star?" asked Terra. Starfire hit her away and jumped downstairs and went to Robins aid. Raven got the orb out of Beastboy's back and she threw it. About ten seconds later it exploded. Cyborg came out of the bathroom with toilet paper hanging from his shoe. "What did I miss!?" asked Cyborg.**

**---**

**Terra walked into the dance hall. People were all dressed up in shiny clothes and dancing on the dance floor. Robin and Starfire were dancing with each other in a zippy way. Beastboy and Raven were talking in the corner. Cyborg was busy on the dance floor doing the robot. Terra laughed to herself for a moment and sat down on a chair. A man approached her. "Care to dance...Terra." said the man. "Slade, how the hell did you get in here. I mean this is a teenager dance and all." said Terra as she got out of her chair. "Easy, Terra, Easy. Don't ask me questions of that stature. The party is about to really light up." said Slade. Slade laughed to himself and walked off. Terra then heard a large BOOM! Type sound. She got out of her seat. The west wall of the party smashed open. "Well, look here, a bunch of teenagers at their little "Party ".". Said the leading one. Laren, the previous villain stepped out of the dust. "It's party time everyone!" yelled Laren. A crowd of villains ran in various directions on the dance floor. Robin took out his fighting stick and smacked a dark, shadowy object that swung his way. The object went back and hit a villain in the head, causing the object to explode. Laren dashed out of the explosion and grew the bones from his wrist. "You like baseball huh little Robin?" asked Laren. He threw two round things at Robin and they blew up as they stuck to his chest. Robin struggled to rip his burning suit off. Cyborg came blasting away at the enemies. Blue beams of destruction rained everywhere at the building. Terra stood in the corner. She did not know what to do. "Come on Terra. You're a Teen Titan." thought Terra to herself. Terra's eyes began to glow yellow as two boulders ripped out of the floor. "say goodbye Laren." said Terra as she blasted the two rocks into Laren's face and smashed his head clear from his shoulders. His blood splashed onto Terra's face and she passed out from the disturbing feeling. Beastboy flipped over a giant pole that was being thrown his way. He turned into a gorilla and punched a villan's head into the wall. "AZURATH METRION ZENTHOS" yelled Raven. A barrage of chairs flew into another man and hit him into the wall. Raven lifted up the Dj booth and threw it at three other bad guys, crushing them into pulp. Robin smacked another one in the face and Starfire shot him with her eye beam. **

**---**

**When Terra woke up the building was about caved in. She looked to her right seeing Starfire on the ground and Robin holding her. Cyborg was knocked out, unconscious. One thing was left. Beastboy and Raven. They were no were to be found. Terra got up and looked around some more. "Hey Robin, where is Beastboy and Raven." asked Terra. "They are gone, they left right about thirty minutes after you passed out." said Robin. Terra nodded and grabbed a rock and took off. She looked around for them. An hour passed by. She finally stopped at the one place she didn't look. Titans Tower. She hurried over and saw Beastboy and Raven on the tower, kissing. "I love you Raven." Beastboy said. "I love you too Beastboy" said Raven. Terra looked away for a moment. Her eyes balled up with anger and depression. She exploded inside her head. The one man she had loved now loves someone else. She couldn't take it anymore. She charged over and grabbed a giant rock, hurling it at Raven. Raven quickly saw the rock and stopped it. "Terra..." said Raven. Raven's eyes grew a dark ,dark shade of purple. "AZURATH METRION ZENTHOS" she yelled the rock came smashing back into Terra. Raven leapt from the tower and flew to the downfallen Terra. Terra's eyes began to glow yellow and two medium sized rocks smashed into Raven's body. Raven flew back from the impact ,but flipped back over and charged at Terra, full speed. A street sign came smashing into Terra's back. This was it. The hits were even and each was equally pissed off. Terra ripped out giant stalagmites from the ground. Raven grabbed some jagged street signs and pointed them in Terra's direction. The stalagmites flew fast in Raven's direction. Beastboy darted in front of Raven to shield her. Beastboy saw his life flash over his eyes. The stalagmite pierced into Beastboy but did not run through. Terra hovered in the air in a darkened silence. Beastboy gave Raven one last smile and then passed away. His body fell strait into the ocean and the stalagmite ran through and out when he hit the surface. A tear fell out of Terra's eye and she ran off. Raven just hovered in the air, never to say a single word again.**

**--**

**The next morning Terra was arrested. She injured eight cops in the process. She was filed for murder and heavily resisting arrest. Raven, after she saw Beastboy die, quit the Teen Titans and went into silence for the rest of her life. No one has seen her since Beastboy's funeral. The Teen Titans went on and recruited new members to replace the three. Slade was eventually caught and he was put into cryogenic sleep along with Terra. They will probably never wake up until the end of time.....**

**-------------------------**

"**Terra, Terra wake up." said a voice. The voice was distant, so far away. It only got to Terra by echo. Beastboy looked at Terra. "What's wrong Terra?" asked Beastboy. Terra looked to Beastboy. They were on a picnic in the park. The city was same old same old and the Teen Titans were sitting around them. "Nothing...I just heard a distant voice, that's all." said Terra. "Wake up Terra, Wake up!" yelled the voice. Her world came crashing in. "What the hell is going on!?" yelled Terra. **

**--- **

**Terra's eyelids jumped open. She was naked. She was Naked in a cold laboratory. "Why am I here?" asked Terra. Terra was just in the park enjoying a picnic with her fellow Teen Titans. A lab coat was thrown at her. "Put this on." Said a familiar voice. She put on the lab coat and saw Slade sitting in a chair across from her. "Slade.....what the hell is going on." asked Terra. "You have been on that VR for twenty years. You never noticed how you didn't get older each birthday?" asked Slade. Her past suddenly caught up with her. Memories whizzed by her brain. Her final one was Beastboy being impaled by a stalagmite. She looked around the lab. Dead lab professors were scattered among the floor. "They were stealing our DNA Terra, in exchange for our happiness." Said Slade. Terra could not believe what was happening. "Apparently these people were counting on a "Nightwing" to come into the lab to verify the data. It is time Terra. It's time that you do your end of the bargain." Said Slade. Terra nodded and Slade pointed her to her outfit. To her surprise it was still intact. She slipped it on and they walked out the front door. Police surrounded they building with shotguns and rifles aimed at the two villains. Slade let a grin slip out. "I think you can handle this Terra." said Slade. Terra's eyes glew yellow and the city started to quake.**

**----**

**That's the end folks. Was it a shitty third chapter? I don't think so. Well anyways I am putting this up much sooner than I planned to so fricken ENJOY! I might write a sequel. I just might! But only if I get good reviews.**

**----**

**Eternal Deep-First story ever completed, it is a start!**


End file.
